


melanin princesses

by sunsetpietro



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, black female!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: "I am dripping Melanin and honey.I am black without apology"black female!reader insertsgo request imagines in my inbox or at https://tchallasthor.tumblr.com !! :))





	1. Chapter 1

I will not be doing any Bruce or Scott imagines until a little while later but sorry for the inconvenience !!


	2. night havoc (part i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:  
> Hi if you are still taking request for melanin princesses could you do Natasha x female reader were Natasha has to get close to reader because she a notorious criminal but ends up falling in love with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've split this up into multiple parts, like a kinda mini fic so don't worry, the story isn't this short !
> 
> I'm also still taking requests, you can do as many as you want and you can be as specific/unspecific as you want! x

Natasha grabbed hold of the man in front of her, swinging her body around so her thighs could get around his neck, effectively rendering him useless. She smirked and twirled around, spraying the two guards in front of her with pepper spray, leaving them writhing in pain.

"Clint, you there?" She whispered, holding one finger to the tiny comms in her ear.

"I can hear you loud and clear Tasha" Clint replied, Natasha made a noise of annoyance in the back of her throat at the nickname.

"You know you love me Tash!" Clint teased as Natasha rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Just grab the USB and download the information on (Y/LN)" Natasha nodded, kicking open the door in front of her. The dark room glared back, she slowly made her way to the computer system they had hidden along the back wall. She quickly booted one of the old computers up, typing in all the information she needed to hack in.

"Y/N L/N" She murmured to herself, scrolling down as she soaked in the knowledge lest the USB didn't download everything or she lost it in the inevitable scuffle she would encounter as soon as she left that room.

 

 **NAME** : y/n y/ln

 **ALIAS** : night havoc

 **POWERS** : Essokinesis, Telekinesis, Hematokinesis and Telepathy

 **WEAKNESSES** : N/A 

 

The USB finished loading as a picture of a beautiful black girl showed up on the screen, her head tilted to the side, her full lips smothered in a clear lip gloss and stretched into a gorgeous smile. Natasha felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Tasha? You there? You best get a move on, there are 23 hydra agents on a warpath with you at the end of it!" Clint exclaimed loudly, Natasha snapped out of her funk and got herself out of there.

If she snapped a few necks with her thighs on the way out, who was to know ?

"Tasha!" Clint shouted in happiness as soon as she had entered the facility. Natasha gave him a tired smile in response to his eagerness.

"You made it out alive !"

"I always do Clinton" she replied, smugly.

"Romanoff, Barton?" Maria Hill questioned the pair, who turned in the direction of her voice.

"Fury wants to see the two of you"

Clint looked to Natasha to see if she knew why but she merely shrugged.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton" Nick said as soon as the highest ranking assassins in SHIELD sat down in front of him. "We need you on a mission"

Nick Fury motioned for the USB that Natasha had recently obtained on her mission, she held out out to him.

He plugged it into his computer. The profile of the most notorious criminal in the world flashed up on the screen.

"(y/n) (l/n) aka night havoc, an infamous underworld mastermind" Nick stated, clicking through the information that flashed on the screen in front of them.

"She has been planning to take over SHIELD for a long time, We need you to go undercover and foil her plans" Nick said, handing out copies of the information to the friends.

"How will we know where she lives, I mean, She is currently the biggest criminal in the underworld" Clint asked, flipping through the folder he had been given. Natasha looked between the two men, suspicious of Fury's mission.

"Natasha, we need you to go undercover as Patricia again and Clint you are needed to go undercover as her brother Tim" Nick stated, handing them two tablets filled with information about their two new aliases.

The pair scrolled through them, soaking in the new information.

"But how are we going to go near night havoc as Patricia and Tim?" Clint questioned.

"Simple, you'll live with her"

 

➖➖

You were walking home, your headphones were plugged in as you swivelled your hips to Bryson Tiller.

Your curly hair bounced on your shoulders as you mouthed the lyrics quietly.

Suddenly, a call flashed up on your phone. It was from a number you had never heard of before, you shrugged and answered it anyways.

"Hi? Is this (Y/N)?" A soft voice asked.

"Depends on who's asking" You replied, not necessarily harshly but a it could've come off as a bit rude.

"I saw your advert for a roommate and thought I would apply if the offer is still open?" You let out a breath, fiddling with the gold bracelet that adorned your slim wrist.

"Sure, I'll have to arrange a meeting with you to get to know you beforehand obviously." The mysterious girl on the other end of the line agreed.

"So, what's your name?"

"Patricia, Patricia Summers"


	3. 'you can't have the best of both worlds '

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey for your archiveofourown preference book can you do an imagine where the reader was on teamironman for cw and then months after tony lets the come back to the compound and one day team cap tries to talk down to tony but the reader jumps in and goes off on them? thank you in advance bby!
> 
> \-----
> 
> TRIGGERS: there isn't any but I guess there is a lot of swearing ?? if that triggers some ppl.

You stood at the end of the airport, facing a group of rogue superheroes who had once been your friends, your teammates, your allies. Natasha stood beside you, shaking her head at the thought of fighting this so called 'team cap'.

"This isn't gonna end well" She stated, her red hair falling over one eye.

"But at least it'll end, Romanoff" You replied, your long, curly hair being blown back by the wind.

You all started making your way towards the other team, progressing from walking, to jogging, then to running at full speed before you, Rhodey and Vision suddenly took off into the air.

You let gold wisps escape your hands, aiming them at Clint and Wanda, Wanda tried to hold you with her powers but as you had been on the team the longest, your powers were much stronger and more powerful then hers. You easily managed to break free.

"Guys, I think I need a little help here" Rhodey said, as a massive truck started to crash and burn in front of him. You suddenly had a hold of him and using your powers you pulled him out of harm's way.

"Whoo," he breathed, "Thanks (y/n/n)"

"Don't even think about it" You winked at him, as he got up.

The fight was becoming more intense, Nat had singled out Clint and T'Challa had singled out Bucky. You had singled out Wanda.

"Enjoying the view (y/n)?" She asked, a cynical tone to her voice.

"The only view I'll be enjoying is the one of you in prison, where you and the rest of your team belong" You stated, thrusting your fingertips forward, letting gold wisps engulf Wanda.

She held out her hand, trying to break through but to no avail.

You left her struggling as you tried talking to Tony over comms.

"Tony? You there?"

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!" He shouted in reply, his voice muffled by tears.

It had been a long time since you had heard Tony cry, the last time had been when he had found out his parents had died.

It takes a lot for a Stark to break and it takes even more to make Tony shatter, so you automatically knew something was wrong.

"I'm on my way"

You races through the airport to reach Tony lying on the grass with an unconscious Rhodey lying in front of him, tears had welled up in his eyes and a few had escaped, rolling down his tired face.

He looked up at you.

"Oh Tony, honey" you breathed, wrapping your arms around him as he sobbed into your shoulder. You managed to call the ambulance to come and aid Rhodey amongst all the chaos that had ensued.

\----

It had been a few months since the unholy carnage that had been dubbed the 'civil war' by the media who had been documenting the fallout between the team. You had just gotten out of a sleek, black car that Tony had sent for you out of the blue.

You checked your glossy lipstick in your phone reflection. You took a bit of time to appreciate your outfit.

You wore plain denim jeans with black heels, a gucci belt, a plain black bralette and a see-through black shirt patterned with vibrant flowers.

You pulled out your phone to see messages from a few of your friends and colleagues, you started to reply to them as you walked into the 'Avengers Tower'.

You were engrossed in your phone, not noticing anyone around you until you heard some arguing coming from one of the conference rooms.

"This is all your fault Stark" the very noticeable accented voice of the scarlet witch rang through the room, you rolled your eyes and opened the door, coming face to face with the 'heroic team cap'.

You rolled your eyes. A few months after the 'civil war', Tony had received a letter from a distressed Steve after T'Challa kicked them out from the sanctity of Wakanda. Perhaps you had something to do with that, perhaps not, but anyways Steve had asked Tony if he would let them back to the facility. You and Rhodey had tried to talk him out of it but he refused to listen, blinded by the thought of a reunited Avengers.

"(Y/N) you're here!" Tony said in glee, his eyes lighting up once he saw you.

"Of course I am" you replied, smiling fondly at the eccentric billionaire before looking harshly at the ragtag group of misfits in front of you.

You moved to stand in front of Tony and you faced Wanda who had her arms crossed as she gave you a cold look.

"Miss Maximoff" you regarded her cooly, not bothering to acknowledge either Steve or Clint who had moved to stand on either side of her.

"Relax boys, I'm not going to do anything" You said, putting your hands up in surrender. "Yet"

You took a seat, manoeuvring Tony to sit in the seat beside you. The vigilantes watching your every move. Suddenly, after a moment of silence, you laughed.

Everyone looked at you, puzzled on what you found so hilarious.

"Oh man" you sighed, coming down from your laughter high as you wiped your eyes.

"What do you find so funny (Y/L/N)?" Clint asked, crossing his arms and glaring at you.

"I find you and this little thing you and your buddies have going on hilarious, Barton." You replied, still smiling after your bout of laughing earlier.

"Care to Elaborate for us (Y/N)?" Steve asked, you stared at him for a few minutes, seeing his jaw clench and his muscular arms tighten.

"It's just, you all think you're so heroic don't you?" You stated, looking around the room.

"You think that breaking away from government rules and societal standards makes you these heroes that everyone should aspire to follow, to look up to. When in reality all you'll leave is a trail of destruction in your wake which you expect is someone else's responsibilities because you can't own up to your goddamn mistakes!" You said, rendering the majority of them speechless.

Bucky, Natasha, Sam, Steve, Clint, Wanda and Scott had all sat around the table with you and Tony facing them.

"Wanda?" You said, interweaving your fingers and looking at the Sokovian. She made a noise in reply.

"What is all Tony's fault?" You asked calmly, sitting back on your chair and fixing your gaze on the brunette.

"What do you mean?"

"As I walked in here, I overheard you saying that something was Tony's fault. Care to elaborate on that?"

"What's Tony's fault?" She laughed, it was a bitter sound, she obviously didn't find the question humorous.

"My parent's death was Tony's fault, Pietro's death was Tony's fault. The entire goddamn destruction of my hometown was Tony's fault (Y/N)!"

You took a breath, as you had been wrapped up in the events of Ultron's havoc you had managed to meet Pietro and form a bond with the silver-haired speedster. The memory of his death almost brought tears to your eyes, but you were used to it by now.

Being a superhero meant that deaths where something you had to get used to, but it still didn't mean you had.

"Wanda, Wanda, Wanda" You tutted, shaking your head. She looked up at you, angry tears threatening to leave the safety of her eyelids.

"Your parent's death wasn't Tony's fault, blaming Tony for your parent's death is like me trying to go after the CEO of Toyota as my parents died in a car crash whilst driving a Toyota car." You said, moving so you were closer to her.

"Tony had no direct involvement with the attack that killed your parents Wanda, he might've sold weapons to the people who did but as soon as he saw the destruction they caused he withdraw from selling them. You can't blame him for an act of business he did whilst he was ignorant to what it did and caused."

Tony sat in his chair, clutching the side anxiously. You could tell he was thinking back to the torture he had been through, locked up in that cave. You rested your hand on his, giving him a supportive smile.

"Leave her alone, she's just a kid (Y/S/N)" Steve said, you moved to look over at the blond whilst Clint tried to console Wanda.

Sam and Bucky had stayed quiet, Natasha had moved to perch on a cupboard top whilst listening in to the conversation. Scott sat quietly beside Steve.

"Steve, you can't have the best of both worlds, she's either a grown ass woman to you or a child, you need to pick one." You said, smacking your hand down on the table, making Scott jump.

"(Y/N) you're acting bang out of order" Steve angrily stated, jaw clenching as you stared back at him.

"Oh, am I? Ok then, let's talk about Steve Rogers, man out of time yet a man so heavily involved with it." You introduced him, dramatically opening your arms.

Sam and Bucky looked at each other wide eyed.

"An american 'hero' who lies to his friends and closest allies, you were willing to have a potentially lethal fight in a heavily populated public space against your former teammates, if Tony hadn't evacuated the airport you could've had many deaths on your hands. You should be thanking him, not sending him bullshit letters asking for 'forgiveness' that don't mean fuck all" You ranted, taking in deep breaths as you finished.

Steve looked angry. He glared at you with such hatred you thought you would combust with the heated looks he sent your way.

"(Y/N) come on, let's go" Tony said, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

"One second Tony" You replied, squeezing his hand for a spilt-second before turning back to the group.

"Natasha, you're a back-stabbing bitch. Clint, you're a useless fuck whom no one wants or needs, Steve, you're also a back-stabbing bitch who needs to revaluate his life decisions, Wanda, you're a spoilt brat who needs to get over yourself, Sam, you're a legend, keep doing you and stay away from Steve, Bucky, I'm sorry that ugly blond whore dragged you into all this bullshit and you" You then pointed to Scott whilst everyone (besides Sam and Bucky) where still reeling from the insults you had shot at them. "Who even are you?"

You stood up out of your seat, about to leave before turning back to the group of fugitives.

"I want all of you, besides Sam and Bucky, out of this facility by next week. If you're not, I guess I'll just have to turn you all in to the authorities" You shrugged, letting out a bitter laugh.

"You can't do that! You don't have the authority (Y/L/N)!" Wanda shouted after you.

"Actually, Wanda, if you had been keeping up with the current events you would have found out that (Y/N) has actually been promoted to running the Avengers after Steve's little stunt before and therefore she has the authority to do the fuck she wants" Tony stated before abruptly turning around and leaving but not before taking your hand in his.

He looked at you, swinging your enclasped hands before asking:

"So, what should we have for dinner?"


End file.
